


Property of Y. Katsuki

by AlesiaM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesiaM/pseuds/AlesiaM
Summary: - Hello! Good man! Can you lend a couple rubles?Or the benefits of shopping at home and what it can lead to.





	Property of Y. Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language. But I like to try new things and share my stories. I do not know what will come of it, but I hope to please you. Translates google :)))
> 
> Тhis is songfik "sweet N..." According to the events in the song. It's just that it's always Victuuri.  
Зоопарк - "Сладкая N"

\- Hey! Nice man! Can you lend a couple of rubles?

Katsuki turns to meet his aquamarine gaze. Namely, a tall, beautiful blond with ash hair and an incredibly cute radiant smile. A man looks like a model with a turn of glossy magazines. It is all the more strange to see him in the wine and vodka department of a convenience store.

The guy is embarrassed and realizes that he will not be able to refuse such a handsome man. He climbs into his wallet, takes out a few notes:

\- So much?

The man opposite smiles even more dazzlingly and, drunkenly swaying, takes the money.

\- You are my savior! I have to!

Yuuri nods politely and leaves. Slowly, he goes to the side of the stop along the dark semi-desert streets of the night city. Thoughts against the will return to the blond. It’s lucky for someone to meet such a guy, only the Japanese have time to think about how they call him again.

\- Phew! I caught up with the force, - behind me is the same breathless stranger. - Where did you go so quickly? He just turned away - but you are not. My name is Victor.

A man holds out his free hand, ringing a bag with bottles in the other. Yuuri thinks about the rationality of such an acquaintance, but, nevertheless, shakes hands.

\- Yuuri Katsuki.

\- That's nice! - the man suddenly leans in and grabs him in his arms, smelling the smell of expensive cologne and wine. - Come with me, Yuuri! There is fun, join us. Not far here. Come on?

Blue eyes look pleadingly with. Yuuri out of place recalls her dead doggie. The same pitiful look, which Yuuri absolutely could not resist.

\- Well, if only not far, - he agrees.

They stand near the battered wall of a building. His new acquaintance ties a bag of alcohol to a rope and shows strange gestures to someone at the top. The bag disappears in the window of the third floor.

\- Well, now you! - all the same cheerfully informs the blue-eyed and hands Yuuri a rope. - I'm after you.

Yuuri looks perplexedly at the rope. He did not subscribe to this, no.

\- Can’t it be through the door? - He says with faint hope.

\- To this dormitory? At one in the morning? Bad job. - Victor thinks, pressing a finger to his lower lip. And then a new idea flares up. But how much energy in this beauty, Katsuki thinks, is enough for a small power station. - You need an incentive!

The man again draws him to him, gently sliding his fingers along the cheekbones, throwing the guy's head back, kisses.

\- how long, Nikiforov! Let's get it already! We will not stand here for eternity, - the evil comes from somewhere above. - Come on!

\- Come on! - encourages his blond. And Yuuri crawls along the wall, clinging to the rope. Not so scary, he notes. Just the third floor. Yes for Victor’s sake, he would have climbed to the ninth. Probably.

He is dragged into the open window, and the rope again disappears into the opening. Victor rises quickly, but not very well. It breaks off halfway and falls into a flower bed under the cries of the guys. Finally, he appears in the window.

\- Fuck, Nikiforov! It’s the commandant’s favorite flower bed, she will see her tomorrow, - a short teen hisses, burning Victor with a displeased look of green eyes.

\- And I love you, Yurochka! - Victor dismisses. - Let him prove it first.

\- Well, you don’t live here. What is it for you ... - a tall girl with red hair sighs.

\- Oh, new flowers will grow! You take a better look, whom I caught on the street - Victor gets up and points to the Japanese in an overly theatrical gesture. - Please love and favor. Katsuki Yuuri. My new friend.

\- Yes, we saw what friends you are, - the guy portrays gagging and turns away.

\- This is our fairy and part-time local gopnik - Yuri Plisetskiy. Wonderful temper, - Nikiforov sighs. - This charming girl is Mila Babicheva. Well, this gloomy brunette is Georgy Popovich.

They pass into the room. There, Yuri is introduced to several young people. Yuri nods, trying to remember the names. He is seated at a sliding table covered with plates of food.

\- How are you? What will you be? We have both wine and vodka, - Mila stands next to the plastic cups and a plate of weathered sandwiches in her hands.

\- I kind of don't drink,- Katsuki begins, but when he meets the blue eyes, he recovers: - Vodka, please.

\- Here, our man! - Platinum-haired laughs briskly. - I respect you. We will teach whom you want. Giacometti also did not drink at first. And now nothing, he drinks like everyone else. And bites with pickles. Lepota!

\- And what are we celebrating? - the Japanese is quietly interested in the girl sitting next to her.

\- Ah, that ... Well, how are we celebrating ... We support the morale of a comrade. George girl threw. So we got together, now he is not allowed alone.

\- Dance and vodka? - clarifies Yuuri.

\- Well, yes, - Mila agrees. - It's easier with us. Everyone can and does support. Look, Nikiforov even broke up with a girl today. Out of solidarity. Now sits, sad about his sweet N...

\- Sad? - Yuuri looked at the blond. He sat surrounded by two lecherous girls and laughed drunkenly, clutching his guitar. Strange, strange Russians. Yuuri felt an unpleasant feeling of jealousy grow in his chest. What did the girls forget next to HIS Victor? Today, for the sake of this guy, he crawled along the wall and drinks vodka. Yuuri drained another glass. The mess. He will fix it!

...How cute they are! How he lacked it! But he could sit alone in an empty apartment, brrr!

Yes, he is the god of dance! It’s in vain that he goes to strip dance! Hey, the music is louder, Katsuki is coming!

What sweet, breathtaking lips this blonde has! HIS Victor! .. Viti ...

\- Soon, Yuuri! Look! - they are standing on the roof of a building, and Victor points to a strip of pinkish sky. - Dawn! OUR!..

Yuuri hardly opens his sticky eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. Or, more precisely, to realize oneself in time and space. He is in bed. Not at home. And not one. The guy turns slightly and looks at his bedmate. The gaze clings to the tangled platinum bangs. Yuuri clearly knows that it’s not silver and not ash, namely platinum. And where did he get such confidence from?

\- V-victor? ..

The platinum-haired frowns with displeasure, but still opens one eye.

\- Ah, Yuuri ... Good morning, solnyshko ... Bring some water, honey?

Yuuri really does not want to get up, but he rises and goes to the kitchen for some water. At the same time, you need to look for pills. Yuri freezes as she walks past the mirror.

"Property of V. Nikiforov" reads a sweeping uneven inscription on his body.

\- Vitya?! Do you want to tell me anything? - Katsuki flies back into the room and looks suspiciously at this same Nikiforov.

\- What? - Victor looks at him blankly, and then reads the inscription, smiles. - I don't remember. But I like it. Highly.

The blonde stretches, and the blanket creeps down, exposing the muscular torso.

\- Yuuri? Something is wrong? Why are you ...

"Property of Y. Katsuki"

\- I like it too. Highly! - Yuuri smiles happily, and casts a meaningful look at Victor. - Well, the owners and I are with you, MY sweet!


End file.
